She's Mine Now
by TENDERvanilla
Summary: Because sometimes, you just have to take matters into your own hands. SasuHina
1. You Really Are Dead Last, Dobe

**She's Mine Now**

Because sometimes, you just have to take matters into your own hands. SasuHina – you've been fairly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with it. There, I said it. Happy?

Characters are about seventeen? Yeah, we'll leave it at that. Needless to say, this is after the original timeline in the Anime/Manga. This is fanfiction. What did you expect?

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning – "You really are dead last, dobe."**

Her palms were moist with sweat as she clenched her hands harder and harder. Her cheeks were stained a violent pink, and she trembled as she approached him.

He, however, showed no signs of distress for nervousness when he diverted his attention away from striking the wooden target with a dangerously sharp kunai to face the approaching person.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! You're done for the day?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly and nodded.

She had to ask him. It was now or never. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering—"

Just then, Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Gah! I forgot that I promised to meet Sakura at the Ichiraku!" He cursed himself under his breath for being so absent-minded. "But what were you going to say, Hinata-chan?

"Nothing! Nothing at all! You should go to Sakura before she starts getting worried."

He nodded.

"Well, Jaa, Hinata-chan."

And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Jaa, Naruto-kun." She replied softly.

_Of course. _How could she have been so stupid, to think that she actually had a chance against Sakura? How could she have been so stupid to think that Naruto would actually ever come to think of her as more than a friend? She mustered all that courage for nothing. But of course, Naruto would never know.

Sighing, Hyuuga Hinata recomposed herself and set off for the journey home.

But unbeknownst to her and Naruto, a shadow nearby, armed with his extreme stealth, had overseen the whole ordeal.

"Hmph. You really are dead last, dobe."

* * *

And I wonder who that was...?

I edited a couple o' things, but it's not worth the reread.

First chapter was bad. Even I admit it. But stories get better as they progress, don't you think?

Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. She Dangerously Bends But Never Breaks

**She's Mine Now**

Because sometimes, you just have to take matters into your own hands. SasuHina – you've been fairly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with it. There, I said it. Happy?

Characters are about seventeen? Yeah, we'll leave it at that. Needless to say, this is after the original timeline in the Anime/Manga. This is fanfiction. What did you expect?

**

* * *

**

**Her Circumstances – She Dangerously Bends But Never Breaks.**

Hinata raced back to her apartment, tore off her filthy garments, filled the white marble bathtub with heated water, and quickly clambered in, the water scorching her pale skin at first, but quickly adapted.

_Don't you dare cry, Hyuuga Hinata! _She commanded to herself.

Drip. Drip. Too late. Two small teardrops had fallen into the water.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop anymore tears from falling.

Drip. Drip. Two more.

_Stop it, already!_

She roughly rubbed her eyes with the back of her right hand, and anymore tears that threatened to fall left her eyes, now on her hand.

_

* * *

_

_Naruto-kun, I was wondering—"_

_Just then, Naruto slapped his forehead._

"_Gah! I forgot that I promised to meet Sakura at the Ichiraku!" He cursed himself under his breath for being so absent-minded. "But what were you going to say, Hinata-chan?_

"_Nothing! Nothing at all! You should go to Sakura before she starts getting worried."_

_He nodded._

"_Well, Jaa, Hinata-chan."_

_And with a puff of smoke, he was gone._

"_Jaa, Naruto-kun." She replied softly._

* * *

How could she have not seen this? Sakura was still the number one woman in Naruto's heart. After all, Naruto was a dedicated and devoted man. A man who swore he was to be Hokage one day, Naruto would also be committed to one girl. One girl whom he'd promise to love with all his heart. Unfortunately for Hinata, that girl just wasn't her. All those times that she visited Naruto when he was hospitalized after a violent mission and brought him the bright sunflowers that reminded her so much of him, she hoped against hope that Naruto would somehow make an exception, and be committed to her instead of Sakura. All those times she bought Naruto more ramen after he ran out of money (and nearly spending all of her own money along with it), she hoped that Naruto would see through his density, and see that she'd do anything for him. And what about all those times that trained until her eyes were sore from too much use of her Byakugan, until her hands were bloody from the gashes on her own palms, and until it hurt to even breathe because she wanted to prove to him that she could live up to her words?

_Well, at least he saved me the trouble and embarrassment of actually finishing the question. _Hinata thought, morbidly.

But she knew that letting go of Naruto wasn't going to be easy. After all, he was the boy she had fallen for back when she was still at the Academy. She was now a jounin at seventeen (which surprised even her). But it was Naruto and his words that pushed her this far. "_Hinata! Do your best!_" He had yelled during her ill-fated fight against Neji. It had given her hope, and still, to this day, she still remembers it vividly in her head, as if it was just yesterday.

Feeling her throat burn again, she tried to distract herself by looking at her slender hands, which were now wrinkled and wet.

_Time to get out._

_

* * *

_

There goes chapter two! No SasuHina action yet, but it's coming soon. Horrific? Wonderful?Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. 

Oh, and I haven'tread my reviews yet (not enough time in a day, I tell you), but 10 for the first (crappy) chapter? That's 10 more than I expected. Thanks!


	3. Times Today

**She's Mine Now**

Because sometimes, you just have to take matters into your own hands. SasuHina – you've been fairly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with it. There, I said it. Happy?

Characters are about seventeen? Yeah, we'll leave it at that. Needless to say, this is after the original timeline in the Anime/Manga. This is fanfiction. What did you expect?

Oh, and slightly AU.

**

* * *

**

**Parting – Times Today**

Hinata would have risen out of bed at six in the morning, despite her body's protests, quickly brush up, get dressed, and arrived at the training grounds at six fifteen, just to see Naruto sleepily tread over to her direction, and afterwards, he'd groggily mumble "hello," muster a grin, and be off to his own area. It always made Hinata feel that waking up this early instead of being in her soft, warm bed was worth it after all. One could have said he was "the sunrise to her day."

But today was different. Today, he was no longer "her sunrise".

Today, Hinata woke at eight. Her body didn't protest leaving her bed, and after brushing up and getting dressed, today, instead of the training grounds, she headed over to the Konoha Medical Center.

"Ah, Hinata-san, it's always a pleasure to have you helping out here," the attendant at the front desk greeted.

"Thank you, Ayame-san; it's always a pleasure to be here. Is there anything I can do today?

"Um," Ayame checked her clipboard. "There's one that just came in a few minutes ago with severe cuts, along with a broken leg in room 276. There's one already attending to him, but she needs help."

"May I ask who will I be aiding?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"I see. I'll wash up and be with her right away."

* * *

Hinata opened the door the room 276 to find a flustered Sakura, her chakra, light-green, sealing up a rather deep wound. Even though she had stopped the blood from spilling, there were still many more deep cuts and gashes to heal. 

Sakura looked overjoyed and relieved when she noticed the Hyuuga coming through the door.

It had taken the two kunoichis a good hour and a half until they could ingenuously say that the battered ninja would be able to perform in tip-top shape by tomorrow if today, he had adequate rest.

Two patients later, the two found themselves sitting on a bench, their chopsticks picking up a morsel of mouth-watering food from their bento boxes. They conversed, and things were tranquil until:

"Hinata-san, you are aware of the fact that Naruto and I…we're…"

_Ah_. So that would explain the rush to meet Sakura yesterday. Why wasn't she aware of this?

"Nobody else knows of this. They just still think I'm still hung up on Sasuke."

"It's all right, Sakura-san, I…have to learn to let go someday."

Sakura could see Hinata's eyes cast downward to the ground.

"Ne, Hinata, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, right?"

Hopefully, thought Sakura, all the others are not as dense.

Just as Sakura and Hinata were about to return to work, they were stopped by Ayame.

"Hinata-san, you're needed by the Hokage, immediately."

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances.

"Probably a mission." Sakura whispered.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, I'll be there right away."

* * *

A gentle tapping was heard from the door. 

"Come in."

"Tsunade-sama, you called?"

Hinata walked in and quietly closed the door behind her.

In the room was Tsunade, the busty Hokage herself, seated behind her desk.

Standing in front of the desk, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Okay, I really don't like this chapter. But now, we've got Sasuke in it, so things are going to get better. (I hope) 


	4. Suitcase of Memories

**She's Mine Now**

Because sometimes, you just have to take matters into your own hands. SasuHina – you've been fairly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with it. There, I said it. Happy?

Characters are about seventeen? Yeah, we'll leave it at that. Needless to say, this is after the original timeline in the Anime/Manga. This is fanfiction. What did you expect?

Oh, and slightly AU. Ahah. The part about the scar was inspired by recent Naruto episodes.

* * *

**Parting Part II – Suitcase of Memories**

"Tsunade-sama, you called?"

The door opened, a figure walked in, and closed the door.

Sasuke's eyes darted over to the person who had just entered.

It was her again. The girl that Naruto had broken into so many pieces. It was only just yesterday…

* * *

"_Oi, Hinata-chan! You're done for the day?"_

_Sasuke was just taking a sip of his water when heard the rambunctious blonde's booming greeting. What was he being noisy about now? Falling prey to curiosity, Sasuke silently leapt onto a firm branch on a tree nearby where Naruto and his companion. The leaves concealed Sasuke quite perfectly, and Sasuke's being a shinobi aided him in - dare he say it - spying on his former teammate. _

"_Hai, Naruto-kun." A soft voice had spoken. _

_Sasuke recognized this familiar voice. It wasn't screechy, booming, or irksome, but rather enchanting, tender, and soothing. Suddenly, it clicked. The voice belonged to Hyuuga Hinata, the young woman who had adored Naruto for years. She seemed tense, and fidgety. A deep shade of pink stained her cheeks. It could only mean one thing._

"_Naruto-kun, I was wondering—" _

_But she was suddenly interrupted by Naruto slapping his forehead…_

_Only when he was sure that everyone was out of earshot did Sasuke stand and brush himself off._

"_Hmph. You really are dead last, dobe." Sasuke muttered. What kind of fool is so dense he doesn't notice the girl that adored him, loved him, and believed in him for about a decade? Quite frankly, Sasuke really didn't think Hinata deserved that._

_She deserved someone better.Someone who'dshower herunconditional love without her just being the only one who was giving. Sasuke wouldn't go as far as to say that he was that "someone," but he could do better than Naruto, he was sure._

* * *

"…are to accompany Hinata in this mission." 

Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"Hai."

The Hokage gave him a doubtful gaze, and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll repeat it again. You and Hinata are assigned to capture this missing nin." Her elongated fingers held up a wanted flyer of a scruffy-looking man in his late thirties. "His name is Fujiyoshi Jin. Careful, he may not look like much, but he's the killer of seven small families, all of which he robbed them of all their fortunes after killing them. He is also convicted for the rape of several young women. We suspect he is still in the Hidden Cloud. He often takes on many different names and disguises, so take caution. But he has a cross-shaped scar on his chest, take note of that. You two will begin at dawn tomorrow, so I'd advise you two to take today to prepare."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the two Jounin replied, and bowed respectfully.

At the exit of the building, Hinata turned to face Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke-senpai, I look forward to our mission tomorrow." Hinata respectfully bowed.

"There is no need for honorifics, Hinata."

A tint of pink found its way on Hinata's face and she mustered a small smile. "Oh, gomen, Sasuke..."

"There is also no need for an apology, Hinata." Sasuke gave a tiny smirk.

The tint of pink spread all the way down her neck, and she offered a small bow with her head. "Hai, Sasuke."

"Jaa, Hinata." Sasuke walked off in his own direction.

"Jaa, Sasuke," came the soft reply. It was like yesterday, when she whispered the unheard good-bye to Naruto. But this time, it was a lighter feeling.

* * *

"Aloe…Arbutus…" Her experienced hands, using a sharp knife, sliced the plants into perfectly sized shapes. She grounded it with other substances and plants, and together, it transformed into a creamy-white blend, used for healing cuts and abrasions. "Ah! Almost forgot, a hint of heliotrope." She continued grinding for a while, and then poured the mixture into a small cylindrical container. Hinata wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. The work was tiring, but Hinata enjoyed it. Creating medicinal creams was her true finesse, even if she did dabble in healing with chakra a bit. Hinata peered through the thin pale curtains; the wind was blowing it, and bringing the crisp, fresh scent that was only native to the Hidden Leaf Village to her nose. The sun was shyly peering over the horizon, and the sky was painted shades of violet, pink, orange, and gold. Hinata rubbed her tired eyes. She had been awake since three in the morning mixing her creams. She didn't want to be caught unprepared when either her or Sasuke ends up injured, but she didn't want Sasuke to have to carry the burden of heaving her all the way to the Cloud Village just because she collapsed from the lack of sleep. Not relishing the idea of having Sasuke possibly chastising her for being tardy, Hinata hurriedly got dressed, swept all of her supplies and materials into her bag, and dashed out the door, making sure to lock it up on her way out. 

Dashing from roof to roof, she found the streets of Konoha quiet and empty, desolate, even. She'd miss the village when she'd be gone. She always missed the village when she had to leave on an urgent mission or something of the range. And she always missed a certain loudmouth blonde. Even with recent events, Hinata knew she'd miss Naruto while she was away.

When Hinata reached the village gates, Sasuke was already present and waiting.

"Ready?"

Hinata swallowed and replied, "Hai, let's go."

Hinata had lots of doubts, though. What if she was to mess up, like this one time she and Sasuke were on a mission as Chuunin...

_

* * *

_

_Hinata was struggling to hold her own as enemy ninjas were coming at her left and right. Her chakra was over halfway to depletion…should she take a gamble, and hope that her Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou be enough to wipe out all three of the enemies in front of her? Her mind devised a plan...she peered over to Sasuke, who was defeating his enemies with a definite ease. An enemy shinobi took note of this._

"_You should learn not to look away from your enemies in battle, brat!"_

_They rushed up to her, their kunai ready to stab into flesh, but Hinata nimbly reached into her pockets for a smoke bomb. She grasped one, and released it, sending the enemy shinobis to a frenzy of coughs and sputters, while Hinata's left hand gripped a coil of wire, she hopped from tree from tree to tree, setting up her traps. Afterwards, Hinata perched on thick branch of a tree, which to her luck, fitted perfectly to her plan._

_All too soon, the three shinobi were back._

"_You think you can fool us with kawarimi, eh? I've had enough of your games!"_

_Again, they rushed up to her, their kunai in hand._

"_Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"_

_Her arms twisted and flew, and her jutsu sent the three flying, and into Hinata's trap of wires._

_The only things Hinata heard next were an "OH SHI—", followed by a roaring boom._

_But feeling light-headed because she was so close to chakra depletion, she didn't notice the sly shinobi that had hid, and was now coming at her with a sword, ready to slice her in half._

"_HINATA!"_

_She turned and saw the enemy shinobi's blade ready to cut into her any second now. She couldn't scream; fear had plugged her throat, and her voice was at a loss._

_But she felt herself being pushed, heard blood spurting, some actually getting on her, and an ear-splitting scream not coming from her own mouth. _

_She looked up to find Sasuke holding a kunai lodged into the enemy's head, and the sword had slashed into Sasuke's arm. The enemy's mouth was hanging open, and eyes were blank. _

_Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain. Had he been a lesser man, he would have cried out. But pride would not allow him to._

_They continued with the mission, and completed it, even with Sasuke's wounded arm. He had insisted that they just wrap his arm with gauze, and continue._

_But the evening they had returned to their own homes, Hinata, blushing fiercely, had knocked on Sasuke's door, offering him one of her creams._

"_I-it helps s-speed the process of h-healing for your cut, and closes the w-wound."_

_Sasuke frowned, but took it anyway. Hinata looked down at the stone doorstep she was standing on._

"_A-ano, why did you push me out of way? You could have just killed him from behind, leaving me to take the hit. It would have been a lot easier for the mission, since you were the stronger of the two of us."_

_His face remained stoic as he replied,_

"_Regardless of anything, I don't let comrades die or get hurt."_

_Hinata blinked a few times as her mind processed the words. Then her face broke out into a smile that made crinkles at the corners of her eyes; a true smile._

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-senpai."_

* * *

"Well, let's go, then." 

Sasuke's voice shook Hinata from her thoughts.

They exited the village, in high speed, dashing from tree to tree.

* * *

TOOK ME FOREVER TO TYPE THIS UP. (Maybe because I was messing around with other stuff while doing this.) 

But like always, suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated.

Edited. Reread if you'd like. Argh, I need a beta. Really Badly. Anyone interested? Contact by private message, onegai!


	5. The Way Uchiha Men Were

**She's Mine Now**

Because sometimes, you just have to take matters into your own hands. SasuHina – you've been fairly warned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved with it. There, I said it. Happy?

I don't think I need to repeat this part every single chapter and keep you from reading.

**BUT! **If you are actually reading this, I'll have to keep you for a few seconds to say I am eternally indebted to my beta, kung fu kit, for making this a whole lot better than what it was. Let's all give a big hand to this wonderful person.

* * *

**His Circumstances – The Way Uchiha Men Were**

The night was silent, spare the soft, rhythmic chirping of the crickets.

The fire that once burned in the center of the campsite was long extinguished, leaving ashes and cinders in its place. The slight breeze was not enough to move flaps that made the entrance of the tent and awake the sleeping form in it, but it was enough to ruffle the long bangs of the Uchiha that stood a few feet away from the tent. With the loop of a kunai lazily twirling around his finger, an outsider couldn't say if he was taking the duty of guarding the campsite and his comrade that slumbered in the tent.

But he was.

He had actually insisted, despite Hinata's asking if he was sure he wouldn't like to rest before her.

It shouldn't be too much of a task. After all, there was a time when he'd stay up all night because the nightmares that relived the day when his brother massacred the clan and their parents kept bothering him. That was when he was younger, and even during the day, when he was learning lessons about becoming a ninja at the Academy, he didn't even nod off. Not once.

And frankly, he enjoyed the silence that was bestowed upon him. It gave him the peace he required to contemplate, meditate, and ponder.

But inadequate rest after a long day of tirelessly using his legs to sprint was starting to take its toll. His eyelids were starting to get heavier as the hour passed by.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of leaves ruffling. Sasuke could have sworn he heard some faint whispers following. He threw the kunai he was toying with into an area in the trees, and didn't hear the sound of it stabbing into bark. Instead, he heard the clinking noise made when metal struck metal.

Sasuke scowled. His shift was about to be over and here were some idiotic shinobis from some country, native to some village, thinking they could succeed in ambushing the small campsite.

"Well they just don't know who they're messing with..." the Uchiha murmured under his breath as he his hand gripped another kunai that was concealed in his pouch, and his pupils turned blood red as they transformed into his Sharingan.

In about two hours later, Sasuke had decimated the thirty shinobis that had surrounded the campsite earlier, which was quite a feat, considering the fatigue that had threatened to engulf him. From what their hitai-ate depicted, they were shinobi of the Cloud. Could it be they were trying to start another war with Konoha? Surely they weren't that stupid…No, a closer look at their hitai-ate revealed that the metal was cracked; the lines running right though the symbol. They were outcast shinobi, shunned by society, and no stronger than the weakest Chuunin, Sasuke's hypothesized. But it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered now was that he could finally get a well-deserved rest.

Deactivating his Sharingan, he tilted his head to face the sky, which was losing its deep darkness as the sun was on the verge of peering beyond the horizon to signal the coming of a new morning. Since he and Hinata had planned to leave promptly when the sun had fully risen above the horizon, he still had about two to slumber.

But when he lifted the flap of the tent, his eyes fell upon a sleeping Hinata, curled in the sleeping bag, her chest slowly rising up and down in tune with her breathing. Her hair, which had grew longer over the years, fell away from her neck, revealing fair alabaster skin.

Something in Sasuke stirred, in the bottom of his firm abdomen. She had looked so…peaceful, so tranquil, and so…defenseless. He could have just as easily thrown himself on her, pin her arms down to prevent her from using her tenketsu, and take advantage of her…Just the thought of it spread a fire throughout the insides of his body…

But such unhealthy thoughts were unacceptable from a shinobi like him. And such ludicrous thoughts were not to be involved with his female comrade.

Sasuke gave a tiny sigh. He didn't want to disrupt her peace. He knew he was going to regret it later, but…

He supposed it couldn't be so bad going without any sleep, decided against disrupting Hinata, and released the flap, allowing it to fall in its place. Sasuke resumed his space a few feet away from the tent, as the rising morning sun turned the darkened sky into soft shades of blue.

He did not collapse once anytime in the hour following, nor did he show a tiny sign of his body being weak from a sleepless night when Hinata exited the tent and greeted him.

It was just was way Uchiha men were. They never show signs of vulnerability or delicacy, and were taught to never have an Achilles' heel. Uchiha men always had their sense of pride, no matter what the situation.

That's why Sasuke didn't answer Hinata question "Why didn't you wake me last night" with the complete truth. What was he supposed to say, "I thought you looked really peaceful, so I didn't wake you"? No, saying that would shatter his pride, not to mention shattering his character. So instead, Sasuke only answered "You needed it more than me," which was not completely a lie; she definitely did need all the rest she could have.

Uchiha men, - or Uchiha Sasuke at least, - contrary to popular belief, did not have a black hole for a heart. Nor was his heart made of unbreakable ice glaciers, either. Of course he could feel and love, as well as loathe and hate.

But sometimes, feeling and loving can conflict with pride, leaving the person stubborn and dense as even a certain blond-haired dobe.

Thus, with that being said, Sasuke and Hinata continued their journey to the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, the front gates of the Village Hidden in the Clouds come into their view. There was certainly a feeling of foreboding and a look of gloom surrounding the place. Above, dark stormy clouds hovered over the village. It was much unlike Hinata and Sasuke's leafy home village, which did not give any feeling of hostility to its visitors, but rather a 'welcome, you're allowed to stay if you don't have any evil intentions against us' feeling. 

The harsh atmosphere of the place, however, was in no comparison to how harsh the people acted to the two shinobi from Konoha when they entered. As Hinata and Sasuke walked down the busy streets in the heart of the village, glares that could possibly even make a grown man cringe in terror were thrown in their direction. The elders spat on the ground they treaded on, and even the ladies turned their heads away from Sasuke (though he noticed that a majority of them looked back to try and steal a glance at him without being seen, only to quickly snap their heads back, heavily blushing in shame, when they saw that Sasuke glaring daggers at them.).

Besides having to deal with the frequent wolf-whistle and the occasional "Ne, wouldn't you like to pop her cherry," Hinata had to deal with her recurring memories. "Good past times" and "Village of the Cloud" were never to be used in the same sentence, as far as Hinata was concerned. In the thirteen years that followed the failed attempt of the Cloud to kidnap her, she never forgot that night.

The night when Hinata woke up trembling to shuffling noises made outside the sliding doors to her bedroom, only to be put unconscious and limp again by a hard blow to her stomach. She had awoken sometime later, to find the whole Hyuuga compound worried and their faces paler than the color of their eyes. A few days later, she found herself attending the funeral of her Uncle Hizashi before they sent his body over to the Cloud.

Life had gone in a downward spiral for Hinata after that.

Not too much later, Hiashi had decided to train Hinata, in case something like another kidnap would ever happen again. There was a slim chance of it occurring, but Hiashi refused to take any chances. Disappointment and frustration was clear on his face when he discovered that she was a weak-blooded Hyuuga- a disgrace unworthy to her title of heiress. Even Neji's attitude towards her had become frostier. Nothing good had come from the Cloud back then, and there was no reason to believe that the Cloud had changed.

Hinata tried her best to push back the memories that played in her head, and returned to the reality and present to find a filthy hand tugging at her own.

"Ne ne, come with us, we'll show you a good time!"

A shabby looking man and what appeared to be his buddy had a suggestive grin plastered on their faces. Hinata tried yanking her hand out, but to no avail. It seems like they weren't just normal lechers after all. But before Hinata could even activate her Byakugan, the grip on her hand loosened, and the two men fell, limp, onto the ground. Her eyes traveled up to the face of her savior, and then they widened. It was Sasuke. It had appeared that he had delivered them both a strike to the neck. Ht two men hadn't notice him before it was too late.

"Let's go, we've got no time to lose. We have to find a place to stay." Sasuke simply said.

Hinata nodded. "Hai."

As Hinata continued down the path, Sasuke lingered for a bit.

"What the…?"

The hitai-ate hidden behind the collar of their vest, but was thrown out of concealment when the men fell to the ground showed that the two men were shinobi of the Cloud, there was no surprise there. However, Sasuke looked closely, and saw that the symbol of the Cloud appeared cracked.

Like the ones he saw earlier.


	6. Poison

Surprised? It's thanks to you faithful reviewer that kept on reviewing even after this story was never updated in two years.

I suppose I'll return to this story. Maybe. Just stick with me, and you'll find out.

**Disclaimer:** No ownage whatsoever of anything or anyone from Naruto.

* * *

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

He looked up. Hinata had turned around and noticed that he wasn't following.

"No, it's nothing," was Sasuke's stoic reply.

* * *

Night had fallen. 

And Sasuke was sipping at his tankard of beer, trying to blend in and look inconspicuous. He had tucked his headband away underneath his shirt, and had managed cover up the Uchiha fan symbol on his back with a jacket he had "relieved" from a random thug that had tried to vendor to them what looked suspiciously like cocaine, but was told that it was "just sugar, you know, it's rare around here now."

Hinata was trying to follow the same suit. However, while it was easy enough to conceal the fact that they were foreign shinobi, it was a bit more difficult to conceal her tell-tale Byakugan, and she nearly shone in the dark, tiny bar with her fair alabaster skin.

"We'll manage," Sasuke had said.

Hinata grimaced. She supposed she was managing alright, dodging stares and whoops.

But she then decided promptly decided to put aside her own worries and uneasiness for the good of the mission and Hinata took a gulp of her own tankard of beer, forced it down her throat, and felt heat spread throughout her body, from her head to her toes.

She had blatantly turned down Sasuke when he asked her to seduce the bartender, who had taken a real liking to her, the way his eyes smoldered suggestively when he first passed her her drink. But he was a short and squat fellow, balding, with crooked yellow teeth, and a sinister smile. And frankly, Hinata wasn't one to tease.

Sasuke was trying to obtain some scrap of information by eavesdropping, since Hinata refused to obtain information herself, and Sasuke really didn't feel like pressing her. However, the Uchiha was only half doing what intended to do, as he was distracted by questions racing through his mind. Exactly who were these men with cracked hitai-ate? Were they a part of an organization, ran by someone? Who was the leader? Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It might be better to get some information first, he concluded.

He felt a hand softly tap him. "Sasuke? I-I am g-going to, um, 't-talk' to some of these m-men, and see if th-they k-know anything."

The old stutter again. But only half of it registered to Sasuke, since a group of men bantered in, cackling and cheering vociferously. "Jin's at it again! We've hit the motherload!" One of the men pointed to the bartender and barked, "Booze! And bring lots of it! Keep it coming!"

The bartender gave a delighted smirk and started to uncap bottles of beer. He was going to be paid handsomely tonight.

Sasuke and Hinata's ears both tuned into their conversation at the mention of Jin, possibly the Jin that they were looking for.

"Did you hear, Haiji? The family he looted this time was loaded! Richest we've seen in years! Even had a pretty young mother who begged for her child's life." The man paused to take a swing of beer. "O'course, he slit both their throats," he said with relish.

Hinata cringed. Sasuke listened even more intently.

"Keep it down, idiot! Do you want the whole town to know?" The man name Haiji harshly scolded the loudmouth that was just talking.

"Aw, ferget it, Haiji! The police force in this village is total crap, now! And no one's gonna tell." The man shot a glare at the other customers at the bar. "Right?"

The other people mumbled what sounded like an agreement in return.

"Then, we'll just seal the deal with a free drink for everyone in this bar." At that, the bar erupted into hoots and praises for the man, and promised that their lips were sealed.

"See guys? I've got our asses covered." Several men from the group still didn't seem convinced, as their uneasy frowns told.

"Anyway, Jin always shares. Since he got a lot this time, we can relax." He turned his head over to Haiji again. "Whatcha goin' to do with your share, Haiji? Have some fun with the girls?"

Haiji leaned back into his seat and pondered for a moment. "I suppose. But I don't want the usual that we go to. Girls over there have lost their fun. Heard Jin usually goes to that really fancy one on the other side of town. What do you think of that one, Toru?"

Toru's face lit up and cracked into a mischevious smile. "Ah. You mean that one. Shinku, that's what I think it's called. I heard the girls there can be..." And at that, lifted his hands to his chest and made a bouncing motion. "...A real 'handful,' if you get what I mean." The other men raucously guffawed. "So it's a deal, then."

Sasuke had heard enough. It was enough to give him a direction on where to start in the hunt for this Fujiyoshi Jin. The Jin that the men mentioned seemed to fit the description of who they were looking for. A killer out for fortune. A man with a insatiable taste for women. It fit, but Sasuke was informed of his cunning and tricky way of using various disguises. It seemed childish and even easy, but it certainly shouldn't be underestimated.

Sasuke gave his empty tankard of beer a final thump on the wooden counter, and spoke over his shoulder "Hinata, let's get going." He felt a weight press onto his back.

"Hinata," Sasuke repeated.

He looked over his shoulder, but he had to do double-take over his shoulder, as he could not believe his eyes at the sight that he saw.

Hinata's heavy coat was on the floor, leaving her exposed and showing a lot more skin than Sasuke ever thought it was safe for a normal woman to show in this village. It was a lot more skin than it was ever safe for Hinata to show _Sasuke_ himself.

"Hinata. We're done here, you really don't have to do that to get information," Sasuke grounded out. This really was taking a toll on his self-control.

"But Sasuke," she whimpered. "It's really hot..." Hinata felt like her body was on fire, with the flames of alcohol were licking at it, making her mind hazy.

Sasuke turned and looked at Hinata. Her eyes were foggy and glazed over and her cheeks were blotched a bright pink. He peered over at her tankard of beer. Halfway done, and Sasuke didn't expect for Hinata to be able to handle a fourth of it.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here." Sasuke threw Hinata's jacket back on her, clasped a hand tightly on her wrist, and made a beeline towards the exit.

Sasuke had to drag Hinata out, since the effects of alcohol had rendered her dazed and she stumbled every few steps. To their misfortune, Hinata accidentally stumbled into one of the thugs that had came in with Haiji and Toru. _So close_, Sasuke grubled inwardly. They were just a breath away from the door.

"Watch it!" Sasuke felt a hand fist into his shirt, and he was lowered to the other man's face level. His eye caught the thug's hitai-ate in the moonlight. It was cracked.

"I suggest you watch where you're going, or you're not going to have legs to go around anymore," he hissed.

Sasuke didn't reply, as his thoughts were too occupied in getting Hinata out of the place and at the mystery of the other man's cracked hitai-ate. He let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the pathetic mess that was Hinata, who was half-asleep. Sasuke sighed again, this time in quiet exasperation and worry for Hinata. He heaved her onto his back and dashed towards the hotel that they were staying at.

* * *

It was a shabby little thing, the hotel. The wooden door was moldy, and looked like it was ready to come off with a couple of good shoves. Water was to be fetched from a well located at the front, but it was dirty and who knew what floated around it in. Carcasses of dead animals that drowned in it, Sasuke reckoned. It was the best they could find, as Village Hidden in the Clouds seemed to be in abundance of hotels that would have Hinata dying of mortification and embarassment if she was ever caught in them. It was those kinds of hotels that advertised "For Your Optimum Pleasure" everywhere, but truly, Sasuke wouldn't have minded. 

He had finally made it back, jammed the key in, and threw the door open. Sasuke layed the slumbering Hinata on the moth-eaten bed, and finally unwinded. His muscles were aching from a long day of searching in a place he knew no knowledge of, and he was just about ready to collapse onto a bed, no matter how worn or hard. But as he looked around, he saw that there was only one bed.

Figures.


End file.
